


Close to you

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Masturbation, Smut, alex is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Alex has been with Maggie for almost two months and she discovers that intimacy is not so bad, after all.Or, when Alex is horny and Maggie decides to test her limits, showing her how beautiful she is.





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guuuuys :)  
> This is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written... hope you like it! 
> 
> Since I am always so concerned about smut, I'll really appreciate your feedback <3
> 
> Hope you'll like it, enjoy!

 

 

Maggie smiled, sitting up, one arm binding tightly around her waist, keeping Alex on her lap, while her other hand immediately went to cup one of her bare breasts. 

Alex closed her eyes at her touch and she bit down on her lip as the detective’s thumb grazed across her nipple. Her hands went to Maggie’s shoulders, grasping them tightly when Maggie’s hand fell away and was replaced with her warm, wet mouth. 

Alex whispered her name as Maggie lavished her attention on both of her breasts, her lips sucking, her tongue swirling. Alex had never felt like this, like when she was with Maggie. She had always believed she was kind of frigid, incapable of coming if not by herself or by the vibrator she hid in the lead box underneath her bed. And even when she had rarely touched herself it was always mechanical, only to release some tension.

With Maggie everything was so different. For the past couple of months they had spent together Alex had finally completely understood what an orgasm, a true orgasm, looked like.

And the hot liquid she felt growing between her thighs was the undeniable proof of that. 

Maggie was a meticulous and generous lover and since their first time, after listening to Alex’s confessions about her past sex life, her purpose had been to give her all that she had missed so far. 

Love, affection and lots of shattering orgasms. 

She absolutely loved Alex’s breasts and when she showed them such attention like this, it only made the ache inside of Alex worsen. 

Thus, without even realizing, Alex's right hand had dropped between her thighs and had begun rubbing herself but then Maggie suddenly ripped her mouth away from one of her nipples and was watching her, her jaw clenching. 

Alex realized what she was doing, Maggie’s mouth gone and the fog slowly leaving her mind, and she gasped, ripping her hand away.

“I…” she blushed fiercely, especially when Maggie set her dark, intense eyes on her.

“Don’t stop,” she said, her voice low and gruff and it nearly made Alex shiver. 

“Maggie,” she felt as if her entire body was on fire with embarrassment now. “I can’t-” she shook her head. There was no way she was going to do that in front of her. She hardly ever even did it when she was by herself. 

“Yes, you can,” Maggie said firmly and then gently holding her hips, she guided Alex off of her lap and set her down in front of her. Then, she grabbed a pillow from behind her and reached around, putting it behind Alex instead.

“Lean back, bend your knees and spread them.”

Alex had no idea why but she obeyed Maggie as if she was in some sort of trance. She did as she said, leaning back into the pillow and bending her knees, she placed her feet flat on the bed. She almost shook with nerves and anticipation as Maggie ran her hands up her legs and when she grabbed her panties, Alex lifted her hips. She was now completely naked and Maggie’s hands went to the insides of her knees, spreading Alex’s legs for her, exposing her entire self to her. Despite everything, Alex wasn’t embarrassed being exposed like that. Maggie had seen her more than enough times already. Alex was embarrassed for what she clearly wanted to do while she watched.

“I can’t,” Alex tried to protest again but Maggie didn’t seem to hear as she took her hand and pressing a kiss to the inside palm, she then dragged it up Alex’s own inner thigh.

“Touch yourself, Alex,” she ordered in the same throaty voice that only made the wetness between Alex’s thighs increase. She nearly moaned. Her nipples hardened and goose bumps broke out across her skin. 

“I want to see you touch yourself while I sit here and watch.” 

“Why?” Alex heard herself ask.

“I love your body, Danvers,” Maggie said, one of her hands rubbing one of Alex’s feet. “I want you to love it, too. You’re a brilliant and beautiful person and you are gorgeous. If this is uncomfortable for you I won’t pressure you. I would never make you do something that makes you uneasy. I just want you to see how much precious and extraordinary you are.” 

They stared at one another then and as if reading her mind, Maggie shifted and leaned over, giving her a kiss – short yet firm – on the lips before she sat back down at Alex’s feet, directly in front of her. Alex closed her eyes, trying to subside the sudden shaking in her hand, and then even with them closed, she could feel Maggie’s eyes on her. She could hear her steady breathing as she continued moving her hand from where Maggie’s had left it, moving it closer to the aperture between her thighs. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. What  _ wouldn’t _ she do for this woman?

Her middle finger brushed against her clit first and she gasped softly with surprise. It was so swollen and sensitive and she wished Maggie would just lean down and give it a lick. 

_ Alex _ ! She scolded herself. But then again… Maggie would if she asked. She loved when Alex was forward like that. She seemed to get off on it, Alex had noticed several times. 

So, the agent took a deep breath and opened her eyes, finding that Maggie was staring at her fingers as they brushed against her clit for a second and then a third time. Alex gasped each time.

“Maggie,” she said and her breathing was uneven. 

Maggie looked at her and her eyes practically looked black. Alex shivered again.

“I’ll touch myself,” she agreed as her free hand not between her thighs cupped one of her breasts. Maggie seemed to like that judging by how quickly her eyes jerked over to watch the move. 

She then looked back at her, waiting. 

“But just one lick? Please?” Alex asked boldly, surprising both of them. Alex had never right out asked for oral like that. 

“As if you need to ask,” Maggie smirked and without hesitating, she bent down and Alex cried out softly as the flat plane of her girlfriend's tongue brushed against her clit. 

Instead of one lick, Maggie gave her several, and Alex’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. 

But then Maggie was gone, sitting up again and Alex moved her hand on her own accord. She watched Maggie as she touched herself, her eyes glued to Alex’s hand between her legs. 

Alex bit down on her lip as the heel of her hand rubbed lightly against her clit as her index and middle fingers began rubbing herself slowly, up and down, running along the length of her folds, spreading her wetness everywhere. Her other hand cupped her breast again. The more she touched herself, the wetter she got and Maggie staring so intently only made her feel even hotter. 

She wasn’t sure what to do. She had masturbated before but not that many times. She just never felt comfortable exploring her body like that. Maggie seemed to sense that. Alex loved having sex with her and she knew what she liked when the detective was the one doing this for her but now, she admitted that she was a little lost. She tried to mimic the actions Maggie did to her that she favored so much. She had no idea what she was doing and her hand paused more than once. She felt Maggie’s hand rubbing her ankle and she looked at her. 

“You are so beautiful,” Maggie was breathing heavily.

No one had ever said that to her before she began seeing Maggie Sawyer. And she knew that she was still getting used to it. She still had trouble believing her.

“I’m not,” Alex whispered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She couldn’t do this – not even for Maggie.

She began to pull her hand away but when she did, Maggie stopped her, shaking her head. Alex looked at her and Maggie stared back, her body tense, her jaw locked. And she gave her hand a squeeze before slowly guiding it back between her thighs.

“Trust me,” Maggie whispered and Alex felt her heart crash into her chest. Those two words, they were so much more than just their seemingly simple meaning. No one had ever trusted Maggie before. And she had never asked anyone to. Until now. With her.

Alex took a deep breath, as if gathering all of her courage, and then, adjusting her head on the pillow behind her, never looking away from Maggie, she touched herself again. She used two of her fingers and her eyes never moved from Maggie’s as she did to herself what Maggie usually did. Touching her clit and slowly teasing, almost tickling, her outer folds with light caresses and rubs. She felt her stomach muscles clench and she couldn’t help but gasp when she slipped two of her fingers down and slowly pushed them inside of herself. She could have sworn she heard Maggie groan as she hesitantly began rubbing herself from the inside. She had to admit… it felt good. Not as good as when Maggie did it but still good. She closed her eyes for just a moment, swallowing down the dryness in her throat, and when she opened them again, she nearly gasped upon seeing Maggie standing up from the bed and pushing down her yoga pants, stepping out of them, before she took off her tank top as well.

Naked, Maggie got back onto the bed, kneeling in front of Alex’s spread legs and she began to touch herself too, Alex’s eyes couldn’t move away from her. 

She could clearly see Maggie was literally glistening, and she kind of felt proud of herself for that. 

They watched each other as they touched themselves, and the whole experience was only making Alex hotter. This was one of the most erotic things she had ever done and it didn’t surprise her that she was doing it with Maggie. She did things with her that she never would have thought of doing and she realized that it wasn’t just in the bedroom, though that was a substantial part of it. 

She had enjoyed the intimacy of cuddling with someone who was not her sister for the first time. She had fallen completely in love for the first time. She had plans for herself that she was willing to change or adjust or throw out entirely if it meant being with Maggie and the Alex before Maggie Sawyer definitely never would have done that. 

And then of course, there were all of the sexual acts they had tried together. And they still hadn’t even opened the “ _ Lesbian Kama Sutra”  _ they had bought as a joke just the week before. 

Alex’s orgasm was building as she touched inside of herself as deeply as she could with her two fingers and the heel of her hand rubbed her clit. It wasn’t going to be as powerful as the one she would have gotten if Maggie had done it but it was still coming nonetheless. Her breathing was growing heavier and she could feel her walls start to tighten and the nerves in her body began to squirm, ready to spring apart at any given second. 

“Maggie,” she panted and Maggie knew, beginning to stroke herself faster. 

“ _ Maggie _ !” 

Alex’s back arched from the bed and her body tensed and flexed and her inner muscles squeezed around her fingers so tightly, she could hardly move them as she came, crying out, everything inside of her exploding in heat. Her body trembled and shook and she felt the pillow behind her be knocked off from the bed.

Maggie moaned loudly and she leant back - her bottom resting on her calves- and she began to stroke her clit more frantically. Her hips were grinding and rutting against her hand and then, hearing Alex literally purring her name again, she couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

Her knees buckled and she made a strangled noise as she came, shuddering and trembling, feeling the strong spasms inside herself.

 

She collapsed on her stomach, beside Alex, and she was flushed and totally spent.

 

“Thank you, Mags,” Alex whispered, her voice still hoarse for her moaning. “That was… amazing.”

 

Maggie turned her head towards her, seeing the nervousness in her eyes and  smiled tenderly at her. 

 

“You’re amazing,” she said and Alex broke into a smile, relieved.

 

Maggie kissed her temple and then she slowly laid down on top of her. 

 

Alex’s hands slid around the detective’s waist and up her back as Maggie's hands cupped her cheeks, her fingers brushing back her short hair. Their gazes locked and they shared relaxed smiles. 

 

Alex closed her eyes, feeling practically euphoric, as Maggie's nose grazed against her nose and her lips brushed across hers before moving to her cheek, down along her jaw and then to her throat. 

 

Somehow, Alex had never felt closer to anyone than she did in that moment.


End file.
